Tsukune the symbiote host
by cerberus328
Summary: a request from one of my friends, tsu x moka, tsukune aono bonded with a symbiote named carnage, mikogami will also be playing a important roll in this later, I decided based on my a.d.h.d that I will do short story chapters and make them about every week starting soon, (needs more views and reviews tell your friends about my story!)
1. Chapter 1: the symbiote

**Tsukune Aono the symbiote host.**

Warning I don't own marvel or Rosario + vampire series

Tsukune does not get injected with moka's blood yet. Moka has won all the other fight without Tsukune getting knocked out just to let you know. If I get enough good reviews I will continue. Enjoy or don't!

**This is a preview/beta chapter for you idiots who don't pay attention and start leaving mean reviews I will edit/change parts of this story later so shut up!**

My name is Tsukune Aono I got stuck in this crazy school because I failed my entrance exams so my idiot of a father picks up an enrollment form off of what to me sounds like a drunk exorcist and thinks that nothing is wrong with that. So that is how I got into youkai academy after meeting five girls Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, mizore, and ruby things only got worse, youkai academy is a school for monster sure I got five insanely powerful girls protecting me I still get beat up to near death and wonder why I have not died and on top of that I sort if human I bonded with a symbiote named carnage and I have to suppress the urge to morph and kill you may be asking why not fight your own battles well first I despise killing and if I do I may never go back to my being myself sure carnage will agree with me sometimes but it is like arguing with a super strong evil child who can take over your body unless you suppress him daily. And here I am getting beat up yet again but this monster named Kusabi Mido he had just knocked me out and because of that all I can do is think and now I have zero control over my body, just great !

AN: I know it was very short like I said still working on ideas and help appreciated

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: unleashing carnage

**Chapter 2: unleashing carnage**

Carnage will be a little different regarding his powers later

As Tsukune's body was lying on the floor unconscious he started to morph his skin slowly becoming red and small tendrils coming out of his back, he started growing more teeth which got sharp and a dark black color. His body slowly rising (_think of a scary movie when a demon or zombie rises in a scary sort of way_) the group and even Mido backed away. "_I thought he was human", _said Yukari. "_We did too", _said Moka. Tsukune finally standing or should I say carnage his tongue fell from his mouth, and carnage started to laugh scaring even inner Moka a little. Mido yelled what the hell are you, carnage replied we…I am carnage. _Shing!_ (The sound of crossing knives) carnage grew his famous or rather infamous knife like claws and began slashing Mido to fast for him to react almost immediately started to bleed out losing consciousness and if not for the headmaster would have died, carnage lurched his way up towards the headmaster and spoke in a growling tone why did you interrupt my meal? _**If I get more good reviews I will make it longer and continue it until then enjoy the evil cliff hanger**_ – cerberus328 and carnage!


	3. Chapter 3: The truth

**CHAPTER 3****:**** THE TRUTH**

**A bit longer then the first two chapters will write more soon**

The truth starts with a lie – myself

Akasha is not trapped in alucard

**CARNAGE WILL BE SMARTER THAN HE IS PORTREYED AS AND HIS ORIGENS WILL BE DIFFERENT**

(Tsukune Aono unconscious in the hospital with carnage sealed for now)

Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors

Carnage: speaking will be underlined

Thoughts 'thinking'

_*Flash back_ _start*_

Tsukune was alone in the middle of the field watching a meteor shower, sad and crushed literally his arm was crushed and now broken by one of his bullies. He got up from lying on the field and turned to walk home when a small meteor with an abnormal red steak can down making a loud BOOM! And even shaking the ground a little (of course as all dumb main character would go after the meteor right not this you never come to it, it comes to you this time) he just shrugged it off and walked home but he was followed (no it was not mizore) a trail of red slime caught up with him and crawled on to his leg where he had been cut by vines getting into the field, the slime started to merge with in his bloodstream, _*time skip* a few days later_: Tsukune was ran over by a truck, when he came to he awoke to a pink and red slime repairing his skin and bones, because of the shock and what he remembered he thought it was a hallucination but a voice called to him form the recesses of his mind, " I am carnage an alien called a symbiote I melded with your body you are my host you give me energies to feed on and I give you strength Tsukune" ' this is one weird hallucination', Tsukune thought. "I am no hallucination or dream I am real", carnage sent a wave of energy into Tsukune, "AHGHHH! "Feel that pain I told you I am real, I repaired your injuries and when you feel pain I do too until next time, Aono" _*flashback end*_. Tsukune slowly awoke his eyes adjusting to the light after gaining his vision back he looked around to find Moka asleep near him and he was in chains, all he could tell was he was underground. "Hehehehe you really out did yourself this time eh kid", said the bus driver as he stepped out of the shadows. "I guess I did, do you know what I am and where is the headmaster usually he is the one who is doing this?" said Tsukune. "Yes I do know what you are, most call you carnage am I wrong? And the headmaster is discussing what to do with you, as you may know you are wanted for homicide, attempted murder, theft, arson, and many more countless crimes." Said the bus driver. "Yes I am aware of my crimes but we are misunderstood", said Tsukune. "So killing innocent civilians is being misunderstood?" said the bus driver. "They were accidents I was hunted I had no choice but I didn't want to and had no control but I have it now as long as I am conscious and sleeping is an exception as my brain shuts done anything he can control" said Tsukune. "It is not my choice it is up to the dark lords to decide you fate as for now I must take my leave" said the bus driver. With that he was gone just as he came without a trace. Tsukune lied back down a Moka began to awake.


End file.
